Ambiguity
by Rainbow Magic Girl
Summary: This is set during Stupid Mario Bros the Movie Act II Part 4 - Mr L is waiting near the abandoned castle for his 'brother', Mario, to arrive. But during the battle he finds himself questioning his loyalty to his creator, Nox, and finds himself not wanting to have world domination. A tale of how even villains have shades of grey in their souls.


Ambiguity

A Stupid Mario Bros Fanfiction

**Author's Note: This is a short story focusing on Mr L's thoughts before, during, and after the battle with Mario during Stupid Mario Bros the Movie Act II Part 4. You do not need to have watched the series (although it might help).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mario, Luigi/Mr L or Stupid Mario Brothers.**

Mr L stood there in the clearing, arms crossed over his chest. He had been waiting there for a day or so, deciding to block out Nox Decious's spirit talking to him since he just wasn't interested.

He hadn't been around for long – he had recently been created by Nox taking over Luigi's body, and who had assumed the name 'Mr L' for some reason. The Darkness had assumed that it was simply Nox in Luigi's body, but Mr L had his own spirit. He surprised him a little, but had decided to just accept that.

"_Believe me, it makes no difference." _Nox sneered.

"Does it not? How do you know I won't turn against you?" L asked. Of course, he had no intention of doing so, and Nox knew it.

"_I see you got yourself a new outfit,"_

L looked down at his clothes. He had changed from the frankly horrid shade of green to black and dark green attire. He had also found a green scarf – presumably created by Nox's magic. He liked the costume, but he could help but feel that it was...wrong, somehow. He guessed that Luigi's spirit was still trying to gain control of his body – he had felt a huge surge of sadness when Mario had been killed by the Darkness.

Mario...his host's older brother, one of the Chosen Two, slaughtered by something that wasn't even human. He didn't care for the guy, but a part of him had wanted to warn the plumber that the Darkness was behind him. Again, he put that down to Luigi. Of course, it didn't matter now – Nox had told him that Mario had survived, and would likely make his way here. They would fight, and Nox had told L that Mario had no chance of winning.

_Ha! Of course I do – I have Nox's magic and Luigi's...dare I say it...skill. I have every chance of winning._

He heard noise behind him, and he lowered his arms, sighed, and put on a smirk as he turned to face his brother...no, not his, Luigi's.

Mario came into the clearing, a determined look on his face and a deactivated beam sword in his hand. He had a task to do – anyone who saw him could probably see that for themselves.

"Come to kill me off, have you? I don't think thatwill be happening!" He told the plumber, a nasty edge to his voice.

Mario seemed a little distressed.

"Luigi, if you can still hear me, you _must _fight him - do not surrender!"

Mr L laughed harshly.

"Ha, ha, ha – not this time Mario. You don't win this time."

"The real Luigi _will_ prevail." Mario insisted.

_I think it's too late for that...Nox said Luigi's spirit had been overcome completely._

"I don't think so, Mario. Luigi is dead, but Mr L has just been born; and the only way to stop me, is to _kill _me."

_See how you deal with that, Mr Jumps-all-the-time!_

Mario scowled.

"I don't think Luigi is gone, but _I _know what he would have wanted me to do."

"And what is that?" Mr L sneered.

"Stop you – no matter what the cost!"

"Even if it means killing your own brother?" L asked him.

That statement angered Mario.

"You are not my brother – Luigi would never want his body being used this way!" He cried.

"_I think you upset him." _Nox cackled.

"And he'll never be back – he's gone!" L insisted.

"Then I guess I have no choice...but to kill you."

L felt a twinge, and wondered what it was.

"_...__**no...**_"

It couldn't be...

L decided to ignore it.

"Try if you can plumber. Have at you!"

Almost immediately Mario lunged at him, activating the Black Widow Blade. L activated his own, the Dark Emerald Blade, and they clashed beam swords. With a grunt, L fought for a second before using his strength to push Mario away. He swung at Mario, who blocked each attack and aimed for L, just as he swung his up and blocked it.

Mario swung at his legs and L jumped over it.

_Damn, he seems to have some skill._

Mario tried the same thing again, but L swung the Dark Emerald Blade under it as a block. He blocked an attack from the side, before swinging the beam sword backwards and blocking the next attack. He quickly stood up, and the two dark cored blades clashed. Mario aimed another swing at his legs – L dodged it and brought his beam sword downwards. For a moment, the two beam swords were locked together, and he found himself face to face with Mario.

_He doesn't want to do this, but he has no choice. Such loyalty to the Real World, _L thought. Then Mario turned his beam sword around and rammed it into L's face.

"Ugh!" He cried around, stumbling backwards. He swung the Dark Emerald Blade, but Mario aimed for it and knocked it flying to the side. Mario brought the Black Widow Blade back, and aimed for L's stomach.

_I don't think so!_

L created two fireballs to block the attack. Mario looked alarmed for a second, and then L thrust them forward, blasting the beam sword out of Mario's hands. He jumped backwards and launched the fireballs. Mario brought up his hands to block them.

"Huh..." L muttered, getting into a stance in case of an attack.

_He is a worthy opponent._

Mario suddenly launched several fireballs from his hands. L ducked, and ran for cover. Mario brought his hands back and then launched a stream of fireballs.

"_So, the fire flower is more powerful in this world!" _Nox commented. L was quick to react to them; dodging right, ducking, dodging left, leaning to the left, leaning back towards the centre – and then realising one was headed straight for him.

_Ack!_

He was thrown backwards on to the grass.

_Damn it – I'll have to use the Dark Emerald Blade's ability._

He used his force powers to get the beam sword, before jumping up and getting into a defensive stance.

_This had better work!_

A large fireball was launched at him, but he kept the beam sword where it was. Sure enough, the fireball was absorbed by the beam sword, and L struggled to keep it steady as the power raced through it.

Mario looked puzzled, and then fear crept into his expression as L swung it back and then thrust it forward, launching a huge black-and-green fireball.

Mario threw up his hands, and the fireball ricocheted off them, coming at Mario at a slower pace. The plumber's face became determined, and L watched in horror as he made the fireball smaller.

_Well, that's just brilliant _he thought, seeing as Mario had created his own fireball from L's. It grew to a huge size, and L tried to keep his emotions calm.

_Why should I be panicking? I am Mr L_ _- I do not panic._

The fireball was launched at him, and he knew that the Dark Emerald Blade couldn't cope with it. It hit him and he went flying backwards. Next thing he knew he was on his back, eyes closed. He heard the rustling of leaves as Mario approached him.

_Surprise him...he thinks that the battle is over._

"_**...Big bro...no..."**_

L was certain he hadn't imagined it – Luigi's voice was getting stronger. He decided that he would deal with it later.

L opened his eyes suddenly with a snarl, and Mario's eyes widened. Standing up, L kicked his stomach and Mario doubled over. He straightened up quickly, and L launched several punches, with Mario blocking each one. He hit Mario's head, but then he found that he was the one doubling over as he got a knee to the stomach.

_He is determined to win this battle._

L retaliated, and Mario gave a cry of pain. - grabbing his shoulders, L head-butted the plumber, who counterattacked with a swift punch to the jaw. Both fighters drew their fists back and met in the middle.

L and Mario used their other hands to try and overcome the other's Force power. Eventually, both brothers were thrown backwards by the Force. L did a 360 spin before getting into an attack stance, and saw that Mario had his beam sword back.

L summoned his, and got ready to attack, but he hesitated.

_Should I really do this? Nox doesn't care about anything, but I am not him...not completely..._

But Mario looked ready to fight, and L wasn't about surrender.

_He only wants his brother back...damn it. What do I do?_

He ran at Mario, who blocked his attack, and they swung at each other – one, two, three, - before L swung the Dark Emerald Blade at Mario's head. Mario leant backwards to dodge it, and their blades were locked once more.

L looked into Mario's eyes, and saw determination, fear, sadness...

_All this Chosen Two business...it has taken its toll on him. He has been a worthy opponent to fight...but am I to surrender?_

Without warning, Mario drew his arm back and launched fireball at L's face.

"ARGH!" L cried, as the impact launched him back onto the ground. He covered his face to try and lessen the pain.

_That bloody hurt...and that was sneaky, too._

"_Consider yourself lucky, Mr L, as I got a fireball to the face and received several burns." _Nox spat, and L could feel his anger.

L growled, partly with frustration, partly with defeat. He actually didn't like Nox, and his emotions were in conflict with each other – he wasn't like Nox, so that world domination thing didn't really matter, but what could he do? Could he really turn his back on his creator?

The Black Widow Blade was pointed at his neck, and he scowled up at Mario.

"Luigi, you must fight him!" Mario said, desperation filling his voice.

_Even now, he doesn't want to kill his brother._

"It's too late, Mario!" L spat, trying to hide his emotions from the plumber.

"**It's never too late!**" Luigi cried out in his head, and L felt Nox grow shocked.

"What...how?!" L cried out – how could Luigi's spirit have gotten stronger already?

"**I won't let you control me anymore!**" Luigi yelled.

"Take control, Luigi!" Mario encouraged, and L was at a loss at what to do.

He felt himself get weaker as Luigi's spirit lunged at Nox's spirit and strangled him. He felt Nox's control slip away, and felt relieved.

"I'm sorry..." he heard himself murmur. Suddenly, he was pushed out from Luigi's body with a surge of energy, and L could do nothing but watch as Mario rushed to his unconscious brother.

"Luigi...Luigi...LUIGI!" He cried, and L found himself hoping that Luigi would be alright.

Luigi groaned, before opening his eyes.

"M...Mario?" he said quietly.

"Luigi...you beat him." Mario told him - his voice was full of relief.

"I feel...sick...but it's good to be back."

L watched, and felt sleepy all of a sudden.

"I'm sorry." He murmured once more, before slipping into unconsciousness.

-X-

He was awake.

He was awake, in a shed, on a bed.

L lay there for a moment, trying to work out what the heck was going on. Luigi had regained control of his body, L had been forced out, and then he fell into unconsciousness – or the spirit equivalent thereof.

"I see you're awake."

His eyes flickered over to the person standing by the door.

"What the-!"

"You want to know how you got your own body." Merlin said, giving him a look.

"I-I was forced out of Luigi's body, so why am I here? And what could _you _possibly want with _me_?" L demanded.

"I was the one who brought you back."

"Why?" L tried to sit up, but grunted as his injuries flashed with pain.

"You'll heal soon enough."

"Why am I here?"

"You're not like Decious. You don't want world domination, or the destruction of the Mario Brothers." The wizard told him.

"I don't know what I want." L said. He still felt conflicted, and puzzled.

"I cannot reveal all that I know. In time you will know the whole truth. But I'd suggest that you rest first. You will remain here."

"I thought you hated me."

Merlin gave him a look.

"Look at your beam sword in a few days time, and that'll tell you the answer to your statement."

Merlin was gone before L could reply.

_Damn him and his cryptic messages!_

Now that Nox was gone, L felt freer. Now no-one evil would try and manipulate him again. He was his own person – why, however, would have to wait. If Merlin didn't want to tell him, then he wouldn't tell him.

He looked up at the ceiling.

_Merlin wants me to remain here, but why? How long must I wait before I get answers?_

All L could do was wait. Until he got his answers, he would stay here...and try to figure out where his loyalties lay.

**I hope you enjoyed this, and I recommend the Stupid Mario Bros series to watch. It is not necessary to have watched it, but you would understand the plot better if you did. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
